


Spread

by Bloodyscrollox



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3692124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyscrollox/pseuds/Bloodyscrollox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some good old-fashioned facesitting. From an anon prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spread

**Anonymous asked: Commanderflap with Holly sitting on Suzy's face uwu**

’What if I crush you?’

'Holly, you're not gonna crush me!' Suzy reassures her, laughing. 'Have you never sat on someone's face before?'

'No, of course not.'

'You never tried it… you know, with Ross?' Suzy asks, mumbling the last part because as much as she's up for making sweet love with his wife, she can't quite imagine Ross as a sexual being. They've known each other way too long for that.

'I didn't realise it was a weird thing not to do!' Holly says, incredulous.

'He… he goes down on you, right?' Suzy asks quietly, because if not, Suzy's gonna have to have a very firm talk with Ross about reciprocation.

'Yes, he goes down on me.' Holly says, blushing. 'We've just never tried… that.'

'First time for everything, c'mere.' Suzy grabs Holly by the hand and pulls her into a kiss. 'Now…' she scans the hotel room, and finds the perfect spot, on the floor by the foot of the iron bedframe. She sits, and pulls Holly down next to her.

'Why here?' Holly asks.

'You're gonna want something to hold onto.'

'I know that.' Holly says, her cheeks heating up again. 'But why the floor?'

'It's good for my back. We should put a blanket down for your knees, though.'

*

It takes a little coaxing, but Holly finally lowers herself down onto Suzy’s mouth, although she’s clinging to the bedframe for dear life. Suzy begins to lick, tentative little kitten licks with the point of her tongue that make Holly twitch and gasp. She runs her hands soothingly along Holly’s thighs before taking the plunge, parting her lips with her tongue and taking a proper taste of her. Flicking her eyes up, she sees Holly’s head dip forward, eyes shut. Suzy grins to herself and continues her ministrations, lapping at Holly’s cunt and savouring the soft grunts and whimpers she’s getting in return. Several times she tugs at Holly’s thighs, trying to urge her to put her full weight down. She wants Holly to be closer, so close she can fuck her with her tongue. But Holly seems to be terrified of suffocating her, and so keeps herself raised, even as her legs tremble with the effort.

Suzy, without warning, sucks at her clit, and Holly lets out a shrill wail at the unexpected stimulation.

'Sit down.' Suzy says, muffled between Holly's legs.

'I am. I don't want to put any more weight on you, what if-'

'Sit.' Suzy orders, giving her thighs a firm tug.

Finally, Holly lets herself sit fully, and Suzy gets to experience that wonderful warm pressure of being surrounded by Holly’s thighs, her pussy pressed against Suzy’s mouth without her having to lift her head to meet it. She rewards her by thrusting her tongue deep, chasing Holly’s wetness before it has time to leave her. But the wetness keeps coming, hastened by her arousal, and Suzy keeps working her tongue. She opens her mouth wider, and hums vibrations into her pussy. Holly reaches down with one hand, and Suzy feels her fingers work their way into her hair. But they don’t pull like she expects; they stroke and gently scratch at her scalp, and Suzy lets the pleasant tingling that Holly’s nails are sending down her neck spur her on.

Drawing her tongue back into her mouth, Suzy begins to suck in earnest at Holly’s clit, feeling her chin get wet and messy as Holly’s hips begin to stutter across her face. She loves this, loves being inside the close, humid temple between Holly’s thighs, where all she has to focus on is making her come. She hums and sucks and moans as Holly’s fingers begin to tangle, as she begins to lose her rhythm and grind against Suzy’s mouth, no longer concerned by the thought of crushing her. Suzy can barely breathe, she takes short, sharp inhales when Holly shifts back far enough that she can breathe through her nose. Still she pulls at Holly’s thighs, as if she could get any lower, any heavier against Suzy’s face.

Suzy comes before Holly does, but it takes her completely by surprise. The lack of oxygen has made her lightheaded, and she’s not aware that her thighs have been rubbing against each other until she comes down from her orgasm and realises how wet they are. She tilts her head back, takes a few deep, grounding breaths, then dips her head forward to grind the flat of her tongue against Holly’s clit. Holly’s hips begin to jerk erratically, and it only takes a few more moments before she too is over the edge and Suzy has to quickly flick her tongue down to catch the rush of her orgasm.

Holly tips sideways to move off of Suzy, but Suzy catches her and tugs her back, urging her to shuffle backwards so she’s straddling Suzy’s neck, seated on her clavicle. They catch their breath, Holly leaning her weight against the bedframe and Suzy taking in gulps of air. She catches one of Holly’s hands and kisses her knuckles, and Holly smiles down at her fondly.


End file.
